Lazy Sunday
by narrizan
Summary: It's Sunday and Lavi is hoping for a slow day. Part 15 of the 49 Days series on AO3. Brief mentions of everyone


Lazy Sunday

Notes: Usual disclaimers apply. Not for profit for fun.

* * *

..

… and it's Sunday. He does not have a mission to go on. All his logs and journals are up to date. He's not one to sleep in, but today feels like one he can lie in till late. Well just a bit, it does get a little boring, so eventually he decides to get up. After getting dressed, he saunters into the cafeteria. It is now about nine-thirty. There are still people about, so he is not the only one who likes to lie abed for a bit. It IS Sunday after all. He smiles.

He decides he'll have thinly sliced buttered toast with soft boiled eggs and tea. Strong English Breakfast tea, with milk. He's pinched the dailies so he's reading them while he eats. It's going to be a slow day. Or as slow as he can make it. He reckons he's earned it, and he just wants to be lazy today. He does not really know where everyone else is but he is not really interested, perhaps later he might be so inclined, but for now, he's going to be lazy and just reads. He glances over the satirical strip on the third page. Comic caricatures of the politicians of the day, going about their business, falling flat on their faces. He mind idles towards the idea of Lvellier and Komui in such a fashion. What would he call such a paper. Black Order Telegraph? Or perhaps the Weekly Exorcist?

He knows where Bookman is, because he left him in their room upstairs. He'd already breakfasted and was now sitting in meditation. Lavi knows Allen is packing ready to go off on a mission with Lenalee, and he passed Miranda earlier in the hallway, who seemed at a loss herself at what she was going to do for the moment. Everyone is busy with something or other, with the move to new Headquarters imminent. There is still packing to do, there are still missions to go on … and he avoids thinking too much of the casualties they suffered during Lulubell's attack, everybody has duties they each have to see to. Including himself, but today he is going to be lazy.

Ha passes by Miranda again in the corridor outside the cafeteria, she looks to be calmer now that Marie is there to assure her that everything she is or isn't doing is fine. He walks further along, and passes by Lenalee and Allen exiting Komui's office, on their way out. He jauntily salutes them.

"Take care of each other now, and see you when I see you," he calls out to them.

He hears shouts, cheers and jeers as he nears the training arena, and it's Chaoji being mercilessly trained (although it looks more like a one-sided unfair attack) by Yuu, of all people. Lavi cannot resist a smile at the two of them, he goes on by unnoticed.

He wanders the empty bookshelves of the library, and wonders what the new one will be like. He descends the stairs to the labs to see if anyone's about, and goes past the doors he'd gone through the first time when he was first gifted with his Innocence, and that initial encounter when he discovered just how scary Komui can be.

This had been his home for two and more years. He recalls thinking of it as foreboding, cold and dark when they first arrived. He tries to shake off the melancholia, this is supposed to be a Lazy Sunday and although that does not mean his mind is allowed to meander it's merry way to maudlin, he's determined not to, because sometimes he thinks he thinks too much.

He guesses he's had enough of a lazy day, idle hands and all that… he decides that he better go find some worthwhile task to occupy himself, it will usually go better if it is something he set for himself, for there's no doubt Bookman will give him a task he might find trying on a day like today. So there's no guarantee then that it'll be something he can be enthused about.

Doubling back on his tracks, he soon finds his way back across the training halls, the canteen, and back up to his quarters, and is surprised to find the room empty. He smiles to himself so much the better. He still has some time then. He supposes he can do a little packing himself. There are after all a list of things the Bookmen have to make sure are packed and put together with the things that the Order has to take with them. The packing has been made easier of course with the Ark gates that Allen has opened for them, thus progress with the move has been made expedient.

Ah well, so much for his lazy Sunday. The door opens and Bookman huffily grunts an assent of satisfaction at seeing his apprentice at work, and joins him at their work. Together they put their things in order, ready to go onwards to a new location, it's the same war, and the same side so Lavi can keep his name this time. Junior is probably happy about that too.

Fin

* * *

Notes:

This is for posting on 14 August. If it's your birthday today, Have a really Happy Birthday

Apologies that there isn't actually anything of note here. It IS a lazy Sunday after all.

This is for on spsn on lj.

Every one should have one every now and again. ^_^

Once again, as ever, thank you everyone who comes to read. You are all as ever, so loved - Zan

Part 15 of the 49 Days series


End file.
